Blossoms of Death
by Loli Liana
Summary: Shortly after the events of Tomoe's death, Himura Kenshin must travel on to bring change for Japan. Who though are these clan of assassins after him? What can he do to save himself from the insanity of the Battosai?


Disclaimer Now! I do not own the Kenshin series at all...even though I praise the creation of young Himura. For I love him dearly...his pain and angst.

Chapter I: Two Shadows

On a cold winter night a man walked alone through a forest long since dead from the winter's chills. The only color that stood out from the faded gray's and white's were the color of his hair; a darkened blood red color bound up in a ponytail wavering in the chilled winds.

Late was the hour as he walked through the dreaded countryside. It had been mere months since the day he lost Tomoe to his own blade. The woman that had taught him there was humanity still in his soul. For her he vowed once his task was done here saving his people he would never take another life again. For now though he was haunted every night in his dreams by those he took with his blade. It was easy though to shed tears knowing Tomoe was his sheath even in death.

Slowly he made his way to a small house outside the city, and entered his temporary home. In these changing days he could not stay in one place for long for in fear that assassins like himself might find him and hunt him down.

That was when he heard the rustled footsteps of one coming from behind through the dreaded snow. Instantly he turned halfway unsheathing his blade ready to kill any that approached.

His eyes went wide in horror as he saw Tomoe there walking behind him like she always had when they played off being husband and wife. The cherry blossoms falling across their paths as she came toward him.

All he could speak in a total haze, "Tomoe."

Then the image faded as he regained focus to see a man walking up in haste. It was none other then Katsura Kogorou, the man that employed his services in these changing days of the shogunate. Katsura was the leader of the Choshu Clan, and was striving for a turn in power for Japan. After the death of Tomoe Katsura made sure the deadly assassin no longer killed in the dark, but fought in the front lines to bring a new way of life.

Himura Kenshin was never truly troubled for he truly believed he was doing a great deed to change people's lives, and make them better. Katsura approached the lone Battosai in the winter night.

"I am glad to of found you in time Himura," he began as he reached him.

"What is it Katsura-san?" the young man asked.

"I came personally to warn you. It seems the Tokugawa clan is setting up a group of assassins to come after you personally."

"That should not worry me to much. They have done it before in such vile ways. I shall be prepared for them when they come," the young killer said with no emotion.

"You may say that, but they are gathering assassins that are quite deceitful. Just thought to give fair warning for I believe they will attack tonight," the leader of the Choshu clan spoke with earnest.

Only nodding and bowing to this Himura retreated into his small home to prepare himself for any that may attack him as the night fell quickly. Katsura left the lone young man feeling pity for him more then anything else.

Late into the night Himura rested his back to a wall near the only window of the small home keeping his blade close to his chest at all times. Never did he imagine letting the blade slip from his grasp again.

As the night passed in complete silence his eyes wavered and fell into a light sleep. The visions of Tomoe returned to him often during these cold winter nights; of how they shared that one night of love and betrayal yet found each other again.

That was when he heard the faint sound of delicate footsteps upon the rooftop, and his eyes shot open instantly to the sound. In a flash he moved from his docile spot readying for anything as he looked outside to the falling snow.

The sounds disappeared when he heard a slight drop from the roof to the back area of the house. Himura knew this assassin was swift and cunning not to mention agile. Slowly he moved into the shadows to find himself suddenly attacked from the rear as a figure dressed in complete black came at him with a pair of sai blades. This ninja assassin was much shorter then he as his blade was instantly unsheathed blocking their attack swiftly.

In a split moment the assassin came at him again swiping lower at him, but once again failing to strike him. Turning with fluid the assailant came up being able to with their speed to strike his shoulder and slicing through the fabric along with grazing him. Kenshin took this moment to bring his blade swiftly up knocking the hilt into the shadowed figure's neck knocking them forward.

Bringing his blade down upon the figure he was ready to make a killing attack when the person turned and knocked his blade back with their own weapons moving away quickly. That was when he realized his assassin was a woman when she walked into the moonlight shining through the window.

"If you stop now you will not perish," he spoke coldly to her.

A menacing chuckle emerged from the black clothed woman. Her figure enhanced by the moonlight reflecting her well shaped and toned body; fit for any assassin.

"Do you truly believe I will accept such sweet nothings from the Battosai?" a soft voice emerged from the darkened figure.

Once again she came at him, but Kenshin had no real desire to kill her. For all that he could see were her eyes and within them there was fear and regret. He knew she was no true killer; possessing the skills but lacked the loss of humanity. She must have not been a killer for very long before she came to him. How foolish to think the Tokugawa would be to send a young a girl to him.

As she charged him again with intent to kill he easily dodged her and brought the hilt of the sword into her gut hard making her heel over. Falling to her knees and hands she was suddenly brought back up to her knees only as his blade held her by the neck. Bringing her close to him as his cold eyes looked at the figure that was hidden beneath the shadows.

Slowly with one hand he removed her hood to reveal a young girl his age most likely with hair of a color of ravenous blue. She dare not make a false move for his blade's edge was already piercing her skin ready to finish the kill if he dared.

"Go ahead you murder. Finish me off, because I will die in trying to kill you," she spat at him in anger.

Feeling his own frustration and obligations rising he knew she would be threat and needed to be eliminated. Of course there was also the threat of her compatriots that were closing in on them. This choice rested in the hands of the Battosai as his blade pressured along her neck beginning to sear its way through, blood dripping from the forming wound he gave.

To continue...


End file.
